


raise your head!

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, cliche new student is cliche, daehwi being the smart one as always, rivals to friends to possibly more, trainees trying to debut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: He knew he was labeled as the quiet kid in class, the brooding one by the window who wouldn't talk to anyone and had no friends. Which was fine by Jinyoung. He’s went through his first three years in grade school with no friends. He can live through another.However, that changed when a new student enrolled in the middle of their schoolyear.Park Jihoon.





	raise your head!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEJIN~!!! hope jihoon showers you with much love today lol *twirls around with confetti*

_“Jinyoung!”_

_Jinyoung flinched in his seat, inwardly groaning at being called in class. He raised his head slightly to see the teacher looking at him expectantly, a math equation on the board and Jinyoung felt the eyes of his classmates staring at him, their scrutinizing gazes pressuring him and making him sweat._

_“Jinyoung, do you know the answer to the equation?”_

_Jinyoung didn’t and he shook his head to let her know so that she’d shift her attention to someone else. He hated getting called in class, hated being asked questions he didn’t know the answers to and even if he did, it was useless for him to speak up. The attention made his throat tighten, his voice choke up until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was maddening and Jinyoung hated how shy he was, how he’s unable to say whatever he wants when other kids could express themselves so freely._

_He knew he was labeled as the quiet kid in class, the brooding one by the window who wouldn't talk to anyone and had no friends. Which was fine by Jinyoung. He’s went through his first three years in grade school with no friends. He can live through another._

_However, that changed when a new student enrolled in the middle of their schoolyear._

_Park Jihoon._

 

~o~

 

“Jihoon, you’re doing great!”

The panting boy raised his head and grinned, giving his dance instructor a thumbs up. He was sweating buckets, his cheeks were flushed red, dark hair plastered to his neck and forehead and yet Park Jihoon still looked devastatingly beautiful as always. Jinyoung wanted to gag.

“Hey.” Daehwi whispered, nudging at his side, “Could you stop staring daggers at him for like a second? It’s creepy.”

“I’m not staring daggers at him.” Jinyoung said, crossing his arms. His eyes had yet to leave Jihoon’s form though.

Daehwi rolled his eyes and pulled the other around so Jihoon was no longer in his line of vision, “Why do you even hate him so much, hyung?”

“The instructors keep praising him as if he’s the best one here.” Jinyoung grouched, beginning to stretch in front of the mirror. They were in the practice room with the rest of the trainees who wanted to improve their dance skills today. Some of them were still learning the basics, others already masters in the art while there was Park Jihoon standing in the middle of Jinyoung's evaluation. Not bad but not  _that_ good either. Jinyoung didn't know how to place him but he just knew Jihoon still needed a lot more work before he was star quality. Though many would likely disagree with him. “I mean, don’t you think I’m a better dancer than him? I definitely feel like I’m the better singer too.”

Daehwi just lifted a brow at him through the mirror and didn’t bother responding.

“He’s just so...constricted." Jinyoung went on, bending one leg while stretching the other, "He doesn’t let loose and exaggerate his movements more.”  

“So you want him to dance like you?”

Jinyoung shrugged, not without a sense of pride, “Maybe.”

Daehwi laughed, patting his friend’s shoulder, “You are so in over yourself, hyung.”

“This is called being self-aware, Hwi.”

“Sounds more like arrogance to me.”

“Then you need to expand your vocabulary.”

“Yes, that’s clearly the problem here, hyung.” Daehwi shook his head. “Just admit that you focus way more than you let on on Park Jihoon.”

 _What?!_ “I’m not! And will you keep your voice down, he might hear you.” Jinyoung hissed, looking furtively over his shoulder to see if anyone had been listening in. 

Daehwi rolled his eyes again, clearly unbothered, “Hyung, what is it about Park Jihoon you don’t like?”

“You already know, Hwi.” God knows how many nights were spent walking back to their homes with Jinyoung ranting to Daehwi about all the things that made him irritated— namely one Park Jihoon.

The younger trainee just crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin, “Indulge me.”

“Well he...he walks around here acting like he’s already sure to become an idol when he still has lots of work to do. He thinks his good looks will take him far but they’ll only get him to the starting point and not to the top. I know, it’s happened to me. But he doesn’t realise it yet which is annoying and he keeps slacking off, like where does he keep disappearing to all the time while the rest of us are here working our asses off to get debuted someday and—”

Daehwi yawned, “You’re right. I take it back. I’ve heard all of this before.”

Jinyoung scowled, "Then why make me say it again?”

“Just to see if you’ve realized anything yet but guess not. Oh well, let’s get back to practice, hyung.”

Jinyoung started after his friend in bewilderment and shook his head. He would never understand what went on in Daehwi’s head but he was the only one who’d put up with Jinyoung’s gloomy and somewhat sarcastic ass in this company so he followed after him.

 

~o~

 

_The moment Park Jihoon stepped into the classroom, Jinyoung knew they wouldn’t be friends. It was this vibe he had like he wanted to befriend everyone in the classroom and his smile was cute so no doubt many of his classmates were attracted to the new guy already._

_Losing interest, Jinyoung tuned out his introduction and stared out of the window instead. However when he heard the scrape of a chair beside him, he turned his head to find the new kid sitting on the empty chair beside him. Damn, he forgot he was the only one who had no seatmate._

_“Hi.” Jihoon said when he caught Jinyoung’s eye._

_Jinyoung looked away and went back to window gazing. Fortunately, the new kid took the hint and didn’t speak to him throughout the entire class lecture. There was a slight tightening in his chest when he realized the boy was no different from everyone else in the school. Jinyoung wondered why he even bothered to hope in the first place. He should be used to this by now._

_Once class was over, Jinyoung pushed away from his desk to leave for lunch but suddenly, Jihoon turned on his seat to face him, his lips stretched into that sweet smile from earlier. “I still haven’t gotten your name yet. I’m Jihoon what’s yours?”_

_Did Jihoon forget he’d already introduced himself to the whole class earlier? Maybe he thought Jinyoung hadn’t paid attention to his introduction. Well, Jinyoung didn’t know if he should bother giving his own name since Jihoon would most likely befriend the more outgoing people of their class and forget him anyway._

_Already Jinyoung could see a few of his classmates stealing glances at Jihoon, waiting for the right time to approach him and snatch his attention away._

_So he just said, “Jinyoung.” And went on his way._

_The next time Jihoon tried talking to him again was several weeks later. Jinyoung had stayed behind in the room after Music class to practice a few lines in the song. Surprisingly enough, singing made him feel more secure with himself, less painfully shy and mute. Singing gave him the confidence talking didn't and so he strived to improve on that until his voice grew loud enough that someone outside got curious to take a look. And it just so happened to be the new guy._

_"Woah."_

_The simple word had Jinyoung stopping abruptly as he realized he was no longer alone. His eyes widened upon noticing Jihoon there and he ducked his head, face warming in embarrassment at being caught singing on his own. He wished with all his might that Jihoon wouldn't tattletale this to the others or else Jinyoung may never get the chance to sing quietly in peace again._

_But as the seconds passed, Jinyoung heard nothing else from Jihoon and he cautiously raised his head to find the other had silently walked towards him with a bright gleam in his big eyes. "I didn't know you could sing so well?!"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Hey, could you help me with the notes too? I'm still confused about a lot of them."  Jihoon chuckled, scratching his head like he was embarrassed._

_Unable to form a response, Jinyoung just stood there blinking with his mouth gaping open. Jihoon must have taken his silence as answer enough and kept talking, "Is it supposed to go..." he sang a bit then, his voice surprisingly steady on the notes, "Or this?" He sang the same line in a different melody this time, brows scrunched in confusion._

_Jinyoung rolled his eyes when he heard them. "Neither. You need to go down by the end of the chorus. It's—" He demonstrated that part a bit and felt something akin to pride when Jihoon followed after him correctly. Then Jihoon was asking him to do two more and suddenly Jinyoung lost track of time while helping the other sing the right notes._

_"Okay, session over. I do have a life outside this, you know." Jinyoung gestured outside, reminding him that they had a curfew and Jihoon just laughed._

_"I knew you weren't a robot, Jinyoung-ah!"_

_"...what?"_

_"You know, robot." Jihoon did a few things with his hands to mimic a robot but stopped immediately when Jinyoung only gave him a confused look. "I mean, I keep hearing it around from... others but I didn't believe it! You've got your own personality too."_

_Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out what Jihoon was trying to do by telling him this. It definitely wasn't giving any brownie points to his classmates whom Jihoon just confirmed have been calling him names behind his back but Jihoon said he didn't believe them which was strange. Jinyoung hadn't acted any differently around him except giving his name. What did Jihoon want?_

_"I'm just saying 'cause," Jihoon went on, rambling now, "You never really talk to anyone and I want to get to know you more, Jinyoung-ah. So is it okay if we could be...?" He raised his eyes slowly to Jinyoung, his gaze hopeful._

_Blinking, Jinyoung stared at Jihoon's red face for a moment, considering his options. Before deciding,_

_"No."_

 

 

~o~

 

As Daehwi had somewhere to be after practice, Jinyoung shouldered his bag and made his way out of the company doors. He breathed in the slight chill of the air as it was close to evening and usually Jinyoung would still be down in the dance room, perfecting the choreography but he had his younger siblings to take care of while his parents were away. He'd just begun his trek down the familiar road to his house when a voice stopped him from behind. 

“Hey, Jinyoung!”

The male hiked his shoulders up in surprise and turned around to find Jihoon of all people had ran after him. He blinked in shock at the other standing before him. It was the first time since their introductions in the company that they were alone like this.

“Oh what do you want?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I was wondering...if you could help me with the dance you guys learned yesterday? I wasn’t there because I had to take care of my mother who fell ill a few days ago. But she’s better now, don’t worry! I just need a little help with the choreography." He fidgeted with the ends of his too big sweater, biting his lower lip like a nervous habit and Jinyoung was still astounded that Park Jihoon had come to him out of all the better dancers in the group to teach him a single choreography. 

Well if the guy wanted to catch up and improve, who was Jinyoung to refuse him? Jinyoung sighed, "Sure. But if you make me lag behind, I won't hesitate to end it." 

Despite his strict tone, Jihoon's smile was as bright as ever, nearly outshining the sun steadily making its descent behind him. "Alright!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you've made it to the end of this chapter cos my writing sucks rn XD;; i'll hopefully get the rest of the story up soon!


End file.
